Normal
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Megan wishes she looked more human.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice.  
><strong>AN**: I'm on a roll!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Megan wishes she looked more human.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: yuri, mentioned yaoi

Xxx

Megan didn't mean to walk in on Artemis while she was taking a shower. The door wasn't locked, and she _did _knock.

Artemis had turned, blonde hair clinging to her lips, blue eyes widening slightly. Her hands were tangled in her hair, soap trailing down her back, over her buttocks and down her legs. Her pale nipples were erect; her breasts pale and perky even without a bra. Megan had let her eyes follow the curves in Artemis' body and felt the heat rise to her cheeks when her gaze stopped on Artemis' hairless crotch.

There was silence, and the steam had crawled into Megan's lungs, choking her. Her arms fell limp to her sides, and she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

Artemis had spoken first.

"Megan, you okay?"

Megan had run out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Xxx

Megan stands in front of her bedroom mirror, her fingers entangled in her hair, body twisted in an awkward position, gooseflesh rising on her nude skin.

She turns this-way-and-that, twists her hair and contorts her legs and arms. She tries making different faces, even changes her skin color. She materializes different clothes only to shed them away a few moments later. She puts on make-up only to wipe it off after a few seconds, the liquids and powders making her skin feel heavy. She cups her small breasts and shifts them, lets her hands trail down her stomach and rest on the slight curve of her hips.

Megan sighs and moves over to her bed, one knee drawn up to her chest, chin resting on her kneecap. She glances at her reflection and bites her bottom lip.

She's not Artemis. Artemis is pale and perfect, and her eyes know how to reveal everything without giving too much away. Artemis is confident and headstrong, something Megan only wishes she could be. Her smile is bright, and when she holds Megan's hand to paint her fingernails, Megan can feel callouses on Artemis fingers and palms.

Megan is soft and green and nowhere near as confident as Artemis. She's scatterbrained and clumsy. She trains with the boys, but when the boys are done, they're bruised and sweating, bodies glowing with some sort of man-pride. Megan is never bruised, and she doesn't really break a sweat.

She's seen how Superboy wraps his arms around Robin's waist; she's seen how Kaldur will kiss Wally on his temple, and she feels a knot tighten in her stomach.

She's pretty sure she'll never fall in love because she's awkward and clumsy, and she's green.

Xxx

There's a knock on her door, and Megan waits a beat before replying.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Artemis. We need to talk."

Megan quickly wipes the tears off her face with the back of her hand, materializes her usual clothing and quickly walks over to the door. She pauses with her hand on the door, sucks in a slow breath, and opens the door.

Artemis stands with her arms crossed beneath her breasts. Her blonde hair is pulled back in its usual ponytail. She's dressed in a white shirt with a sleeve off her left shoulder and a pair of jeans with a black belt.

When she sees Megan, she blinks at first and then inclines her head slightly. "May I come in?"

Megan feels the heat rise to her ears, and she steps aside. Artemis walks into the room and sits down on the edge of Megan's bed as Megan slowly closes the door. Megan leaned against the door and looked down at her feet, slowly shifting the weight from one foot to the other. At first, there's an uncomfortable silence, and then:

"I'm not embarrassed or anything."

Megan's head shoots up, mouth open slightly, voice stuck in her throat. Artemis' eyes are gentle, and there's a slight smile on her face.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, either. It was an accident."

Megan sighs and she feels a familiar weight pressing down on her shoulders. She walks over to Artemis and sits down next to her, fingers interlaced together. She refuses to look Artemis in the eye.

"It's not just that." Megan says, and she can hear the springs creak in her bed as Artemis leans forward. "You're human."

"What're you talking about?"

"You're _human_." Megan struggles to keep her voice from trembling. "You're beautiful and strong. You're normal with a normal a life as any of us can get."

She hears Artemis choke on a laugh, and she feels the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Artemis says, and she places her hand on Megan's shoulder. "Go on."

"You're not green." Megan says, and she bites her cheek when she realizes how bitter it sounds. "You don't have to hide anything."

There's a silence and then, Artemis' other hand reaches over and cups Megan's cheek, slowly turning Megan's head. Megan closes her eyes and bites her tongue.

"C'mon, Megan, look at me."

Megan slowly opens her eyes, and when she does, Artemis' thumb gentle wipes the skin under her eye.

"You're funny; you know how to make a bad situation good; you can fly, and you can read minds. You're kick ass."

Megan laughs, and tears sting her eyes. Artemis smiles and leans forward, pressing her lips against Megan's neck.

"Besides, I happen to like the color green."

Xxx

Megan sucks in a sharp breath as Artemis' tongue dances in and out of her wet entrance. Her hands are knotted in the sheets, and her hair clings to her lips and face. She moves her hips up and down, trying to get Artemis to delve deeper. Her skin is slick with sweat, and her world is blurry.

Megan whimpers when Artemis removes her tongue, but it quickly turns to a moan when Artemis slides her fingers inside, scissoring and searching.

"God!" Megan's breath comes out in a heated whisper. "God!"

Artemis laughs, and her tongue runs up and down on Megan's stomach, pausing to nip at her bellybutton.

"You're beautiful, Megan." Artemis' lips move up Megan's stomach onto her breast, teeth nipping at her sensitive nipple. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Artemis' pulls her fingers out, and she wraps her arms around Megan's waist. She pulls her up into a sitting position, and her hand travel down to Artemis' hips. She maneuvers them forward, and they both moan when their sexes press together in _just the right way_, their tiny knobs rubbing together as their folds spread apart.

Megan threw head back, and her mouth was open in a silent moan. She rocks her hips forward, looking for friction. Artemis mimicks her movements, her lips latching onto the sensitive skin of Megan's neck, one hand cupping her breast while the other is curved on her hip.

"You're amazing, Megan." Artemis grunts and pants, hair sticking to her lips. "You're one hell of a girl!"

A small scream bubbles out of Megan's throat as a shiver shoots down her spine, hot liquid staining her thighs. Artemis clings to her as she shudders and reaches her own release.

Xxx

Artemis' fingers play with Megan's hair, and Megan's head rests on Artemis' chest.

"Black Canary's going to be angry if we miss combat practice." Megan says, and Artemis laughs.

"Let her be angry. I'm too comfortable to move."

Megan smiles, and her gaze lands on the mirror again. She sees two people melding together into one, and for once, she's content with who she is.


End file.
